


'Till Death Do Us Part

by LadyEnterprize



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEnterprize/pseuds/LadyEnterprize
Summary: “What is it, the love of a King?”





	'Till Death Do Us Part

“What is it, the love of a King?”

 

“My love is unwavering. My love will shatter mountains, tear down empires and spit in the face of gods. My love will bear it’s teeth and get back up every time it falls; you can not keep the love of a King down.

My love will always be at my side. I will never have to worry that it will stray from my sight or disappear when I’m not looking. I will never fear that it will falter or break.

When the crown I wear is too heavy to bear, my love will not take it from my head. No, my love will hold me up and support me until I can stand tall again; my love will never let the world see me falter.

When I marry, my love will be at my side. My love will smile and stand tall and proud. When I marry, so shall my love.

I will put my first child in the hands of my love and not fear, for there shall be no safer place for them. My love will come to me and place a child in my hands and I will smile and thank it, for the child in my arms will die for the child of my body.

When my love dies, it shall be in my place. My love will stand before anything that wishes to harm me and not move. My love will fall with a smile because my love knows that death has bought me life.

It is only in those final moments that my love will reach for the gift I gave so many years ago. My love will take my heart in it’s hands and carry it to the afterlife.

My love will die, and I will live.

For it is the duty of a Shield to guard it’s King in all things. So, many years ago I gave my soft and damaged heart to him to protect. He took it and hid it away inside himself where none could reach it. He built walls and barriers around it and swore to never let it go.

My Shield holds my love inside him, just as he holds his own. For a King must do his duty as surely as a Shield, and cannot hold the love of one above any other. A King must always do what is best for his people, and never look back.

My love is unwavering, and safely held away from me. For a King can never fall in love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Life's been shit for months have something sad while I try to work on Dynasty.


End file.
